broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaeylin Ashyber
Background Prior to Kaeylin's awakening in Liba Riveni she was living in a small village in the forest. She learned more about her past through her dreams and wrote a book about her old life. She was able to recall making cakes and it became a known characteristic of her that the Kingfisher Inn would be filled with cakes. History Upon her arrival in Liba Riveni, she was shown around the Island by Naminari Valóna. During this, she was told that the Kingfisher Inn is lacking an Innkeeper. This caused her to decide to become the new Innkeeper of the Kingfisher Inn. During her time there, she became close friends with Lucien Tealeaf and they eventually became lovers. As she started to feel trapped from the relationship, she left him, using the time to write a book about her history and events in her previous life in a book. Her close friends would always visit her in the Inn and she discovered a love for brewing. Due to this, she asked Thilo Foraemir to teach her how to brew so that she could master the art of brewing. Once she started to lose her eyesight, she decided to work around the blindness. Lucien Tealeaf created oculars for her, however, at first, Kaeylin did not want to use them, so they destroyed them together. After a couple of weeks of being fully blind, she went back to Lucien and asked him to make the Oculars so that she can see again. This allowed her to see all colors and see clearly again, as she hadn't been able to do so for centuries in her life. This lead to her appreciating life and her eyesight more than she had before. Death Upon entering Petrichor, she noticed a Human, Vasilia and another Dwarf talking. She joined in and the other Dwarf brought out a block of Void material. Vasilia and her decided to investigate the block of Void. In this, they decided to lick and eat part of the block. Once Kaeylin arrived back at the Inn, she started to feel a bad stomach ache. Vasilia and the Dwarf started to run into the Inn, warning her that Vasilia nearly died due to the consumption of the Void. In an attempt to get the Void out of her body, Kaeylin's stomach was punched by various Elves and Humans, hoping Kaeylin would vomit the Void out again. This failed, and Kaeylin felt her stomach starting to blow up and asked for someone to cut it open. Once she was laid down on a table, her body exploded into Void Mites, causing her to die. After her death, the Kingfisher Inn became infested with Void Mites and was burned down and blown up till a hole remained. 'Skills and Belongings' Kaeylin had a skill in brewing, which she improved by both running an inn and being taught by Thilo, a master brewer. She also was skilled in cooking and baking, especially making cakes. She even covered the inn in cakes once. She had only a few personal belongings such as a diary, an unfinished autobiography and other items she always had with her. Those items were partially buried with her by her lover Lucien Tealeaf.Category:Characters Category:BW World 3 Category:BW World 3 Characters